The present invention relates to a bowl for a vibratory parts feeder. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved bowl for a vibratory feeder and a method for manufacturing the bowl.
Vibratory parts feeders are used in a variety of applications to convey parts to a predetermined location in a specified attitude and at a desired feed rate. In its basic form, a circular type vibratory feeder normally comprises a cylindrical or conical bowl, a vibratory drive and a controller. In operation, parts are charged into the bowl, and as the bowl vibrates, the parts move in a circular motion from the bottom of the bowl towards its top, where they are discharged to a predetermined location. The parts ride on cantilevered tracks which project from the wall of the bowl at a predetermined pitch. The pitch is the vertical rise relative to the horizontal travel of the track, and this determines how many revolutions around the bowl are required for a part to reach the top of the bowl. The tracks may be mounted either internally or externally of the bowl, and certain devices may be added to the tracks to help orient, inspect, or otherwise manipulate the parts. In addition, the bowl may be cast or fabricated, and can be made from either metallic or nonmetallic materials.
A common type of bowl for a vibratory feeder includes a generally cylindrical wall portion, a number of internal tracks and a bottom portion. The wall portion is usually constructed by cutting or stamping a piece of sheet metal to shape, marking the pitch of the tracks on the wall and then forming the wall into a cylinder. The track can consist of one piece or several pieces which are fastened together. Each piece consists of an arcuate ring segment which has an outside diameter that is approximately equal to the inside diameter of the wall. Each ring segment is cut or stamped from sheet metal and then formed with the proper pitch and slope. The bottom portion closes the lower end of the wall, thus creating a container which can be charged with parts. The bottom is cut to size from sheet metal and then typically formed into a conical shape. The bottom thus forms a convex surface which helps the parts flow from the center of the bowl to the tracks. After the wall portion, the tracks and the bottom portion have been fabricated, they are fitted together and then welded to create the bowl. Further operations, such as cleaning or modifying the basic bowl structure are performed as required.
This prior art technique for manufacturing the bowl is relatively time intensive and, therefore, costly. In addition, this technique requires a great deal of welding, which can cause distortion in the wall portion, the tracks and the bottom portion that can interfere with the movement of the parts through the bowl.